Groundhog Day
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: 'It was the heat of the moment...' Sasuke swears the day is repeating itself and must find out how to stop the loop before it's too late! SasuNaru Inspired by Supernatural's Mystery Spot. Rated T for cussing


**Groundhog Day**

_It was the heat of the moment; telling me what your heart meant!_

Sasuke stretched as he sat up in bed and glanced at his clock. It was Tuesday 10th December and he had a good feeling about that day. He got out of bed and slipped on a thick navy-blue jumper and a pair of dark blue jeans. As he brushed his teeth an orange blur ran into his house.

"Sasuke; it's snowing!" the 17 year old yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's behaviour. The blonde grabbed his toothbrush that he kept at Sasuke's house for sleepovers and brushed his teeth. Sasuke watched in disbelief as the blonde brushed his teeth and when he went to gurgle he was at it for several minutes. He looked to his side and grinned at the raven when he saw him looking. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde and went into his living room to watch his _Supernatural_ DVD's. Naruto pouted.

"Teme, it's _snowing_!" he said again, putting on the emphasis on the fact that, it was indeed, snowing. Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe, you _know_ I don't like snow," he told the blonde. Naruto sighed and walked dejectedly to the front door. He dramatically sighed and put on a sad voice.

"I just thought that seeing as it's the first time it's snowed in two years; you'd like to come and enjoy it with me," he said in a fake upset voice. Sasuke sighed and turned off his TV.

"Fine! You owe me though," he told the blonde who was now jumping up and down in delight. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out of the front door. Sasuke watched as the blonde ran around his field (he lived in a cottage on a farm which funnily enough, never had any animals on it) and made snow angels. He smiled when Naruto looked up and grinned.

"Let's make a snowman!" he cried out. Sasuke couldn't resist the blonde and sighed as he started to make the base. Soon enough they were both lifting the head onto the other part and they stood back, admiring their handy work. Naruto grinned and looked up to Sasuke.

"You got any carrots and coal?" he asked. Sasuke sighed and went back into the house to fetch them but when he came out Naruto was nowhere in sight. He placed the items on the frozen table and looked around.

"Naruto?" he called out.

"Teme! Look at me!" he yelled. Sasuke sighed in relief but then started to worry when he saw Naruto standing on the frozen lake.

"Dobe, get off that, you could fall through!" he yelled. Naruto sighed and carefully made his way to the edge. When he was within three feet of the edge, the ice cracked and he disappeared from sight.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He slipped on the ice as he went to see if the blonde was okay. He got to the spot where Naruto had disappeared. He looked around desperately and his heart stopped when he heard a dull thud from beneath his feet. He looked down and Naruto had his eyes closed, his lips blue. Sasuke screamed and felt around through the gap to try and find his beloved blonde. He managed to grab the orange scarf and use that to pull him out of the water. Naruto was lifted up bridal style and carried inside the house. Sasuke laid him on his bed and tried to warm him up. Naruto's chest wasn't lifting and falling and when Sasuke felt for a pulse there wasn't one. Naruto was dead, and Sasuke didn't have time to tell him how he felt...

_It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant!_

Sasuke sat up gasping in bed. He looked towards his alarm clock and saw it was Tuesday. He sighed in relief and got out of bed. He slipped on a navy-blue jumper and a pair of dark blue jeans. He went to brush his teeth when an orange blur ran into his house.

"Sasuke; it's snowing!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke paled but then took a breath. Naruto grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. He gargled for a few minutes and grinned when he saw Sasuke staring. Sasuke went to watch his _Supernatural_ DVD's when Naruto pouted.

"Teme, it's _snowing_!" Naruto put the emphasis on the 'snowing' part. Sasuke sighed and smiled.

"Fine, let's make a snowman but before we go; I'll get the stuff," he told the blonde. Naruto grinned and folded his arms across his chest triumphantly.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and the two stepped outside to build their snowman. After they had finished, they stood back and admired their handiwork.

"I think it looks like you," Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke twitched.

"How does it look anything like me?" he asked, annoyed. Naruto grinned and picked up a stick.

"Well, it has the same emotionless expression; icy cool demeanour and..." He circled around to the back and shoved the stick up where its bum would've been.

"...it has a stick up its ass!" he yelled and burst out laughing. Sasuke smirked.

"Real mature Naruto, real mature." He said. Naruto shrugged and was about to walk up Sasuke's front steps when he slipped on some black ice and went tumbling down the steep drive. Sasuke watched in shock and carefully ran to help his friend. When he got to the bottom, he stopped breathing; Naruto had his eyes closed and a steady trickle of blood came from under his fringe.

_It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant!_

Sasuke sat up slowly and frowned as the clock said the same date once again. He got up and watched in horror as the day repeated itself.

Naruto ran in; he gurgled and bothered Sasuke about going into the snow. Sasuke had half a mind to not let him go out but knew it would be pointless. He sighed and made sure everything was safe before Naruto went out. Naruto sighed at how precautious Sasuke was being but smiled when his friend Gaara walked up the front path.

"Gaara!" he yelled, waving. Sasuke could tell from the running eyeliner that something was wrong. Naruto ran up to his friend.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" he asked, hugging his friend. Before Sasuke could have time to register what had happened, Gaara had pulled out a pistol and shot the blonde in the chest, killing him instantly before turning the weapon on himself. The raven watched in shock as the two bodies fell to the ground. He ran to Naruto first, hoping that he'd somehow survived...

_It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant!_

Sasuke took a while to open his eyes. He looked at the clock. Tuesday. He growled and brushed his teeth.

Naruto rushed in, he gurgled and bitched at Sasuke once more about snow. Sasuke flinched.

"Hey dobe, how about some breakfast first?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned.

"RAMEN!" he yelled. Sasuke grinned back at him and went to the special cupboard that he kept for Naruto. He smirked as Naruto sat on his kitchen side and played with a sharp knife. Sasuke looked at him sharply.

"Don't play with that, you could stab yourself!" he told the blonde. Naruto stuck his tongue out and placed the knife on the side. The kettle boiled and Sasuke spilt some water as he made the ramen. Naruto finished it in record time but when he went to place his bowl in the sink, he slipped on the water and the knife that was balanced so preciously on the edge, fell down and with a sickening thud, hit his throat.

_It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant!_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he dared to look at the date. It was still Tuesday. He went to brush his teeth.

Naruto rushed in, gurgled and bitched about Sasuke not going out. Naruto laughed at Sasuke when he fell down the stairs.

_It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant!_

Sasuke dreaded opening his eyes. It was Tuesday again. He brushed his teeth.

Naruto ran in, gurgled and slipped on a towel. He grabbed the rack for support but it came loose and went straight through his skull.

_It was the heat of the moment, _

He gurgled; he landed on a fork.

_It was the heat of the moment, _

He gurgled, ran downstairs and ate some bad meat.

_It was the heat of the moment, _

He gurgled and choked on his ramen.

_It was the heat of the moment, _

He gurgled; he electrocuted himself on the DVD player.

_It was the heat of the moment, _

He gurgled; he was hit by a car on the way back from the shops with Sasuke.

_It was the heat of the moment, _

He gurgled; he was shot in a robbery of the house.

_It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant. It was the heat of the moment, shown in your eyes. And now you find yourself in '82. The disco hotspots hold no charm for you! _

Sasuke just lay there in bed when Naruto came running in.

"Sasuke; it's snowing!" he yelled. Sasuke sat up sharply, grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pinned him onto his bed. He straddled the blonde's waist and sat there comfortably.

"Teme, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, blushing like mad.

"You're going to think I'm mad but I swear it's like Groundhog Day! The day keeps on repeating itself and it always happens after a particular event that you are a part of so in order for me to be put out of my misery, you are not allowed to do anything!" he told the blonde. Naruto frowned.

"What happens?" he asked Sasuke. The raven swallowed the lump in his throat and tears stung his eyes.

"Y-you die," he whispered. Naruto looked at the Uchiha with a sympathetic look.

"I've been through too many Tuesdays and watched you die too many times; I just want the day to end!" he sighed. Naruto smiled.

"Wow, I never knew you had feelings teme," Naruto joked gently, squeezing the Uchiha's hand that had unnoticeably slipped into the blondes. Sasuke smiled.

"I care about you Naruto," he said sweetly. Naruto smiled and Sasuke was unaware that they were getting closer to one another. Their lips were mere millimetres away from one another's when Sasuke jumped back...

_It was the heat of the moment,_

Sasuke yelled out in frustration and started to destroy his alarm clock with the axe that he had fetched from downstairs. Naruto ran in and stopped when he saw Sasuke hacking away at the pieces.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I HATE THIS SONG!" he screamed. Naruto blinked.

"Well there's no need to destroy the clock over it; give me the axe," Naruto told the raven. Sasuke pulled it from Naruto's reach.

"No!" he refused. Naruto sighed and the two started to play tug-of-war with it.

"Sasuke give me the damn axe!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke tugged once more before letting go.

"FINE!" he yelled. Naruto stumbled backwards and hit the wall; followed by the axe...

_It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant!_

Sasuke sat up slowly with a glare on his face. Naruto ran in and when he saw the look on Sasuke's face he froze.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" he asked. Sasuke slowly turned his head and when he saw the blonde his eyes filled with tears.

"I swear to god dobe that if you die again, I'll kill you tomorrow myself!" he growled before grabbing the blonde by the wrist and pinning him to the bed once more.

"Sasuke, what's gotten into you?" Naruto asked, scared by the ravens behaviour. Sasuke just stared into the baby blues that belonged to Naruto before making up his mind. He wasn't going to fight it anymore so he leaned closer and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Sasuke moved his hands from the blonde's wrists to his cheeks where he stroked them tenderly. Naruto started to kiss back and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. After about thirty seconds, the boys broke away, gasping for air. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and kissed him once more, still stroking his cheeks.

"I freaking hate Asia!" he whispered. Naruto chuckled and kissed Sasuke again.

_Yes there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run, there's still time to change the road you're on; and it makes me wonder..._

Sasuke sighed in relief that today he wasn't being woken up by Asia; Led Zeppelin's _Stairway to Heaven_ was so much more relaxing. He was getting ready for Naruto to come bursting in when he felt something warm stir against his chest. He looked down to see said blonde cuddling him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked to his clock. Wednesday 11th December. Sasuke almost laughed at that; he had never in his life been so glad that it was Wednesday. Naruto stirred and opened his eyes to look at Sasuke with a confused look on his face. Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto's hair.

"Dobe, it's Wednesday!" he told the blonde. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That usually does come after Tuesday; and they call me a dunce!" he said. Sasuke pecked Naruto on the nose and hugged him close.

"How many Tuesday's did you have?" he asked the raven. Sasuke smiled once more.

"Too many..."


End file.
